Pannie: An ENTIRELY True Love Story
by BreakingAlenai
Summary: Two Teens. One Love. One Class Trip. One Crazy BFF, and McDonald's.
1. Chapter 1

"Can you hear what their saying?"

"No, not yet ..." Annie turned away with a look of despair on her face.

"Katie, just tell me what their saying!"

"Annie, I can't hear them," Katie explained to her rather short friend. She put her ear more towards the middle of the wall.

"Oh, just let me do it!" Annie said as she pushed Katie back to her side of the room landing on their third roommate, Ciara. Ciara pushed Katie off the bed allowing Katie to make a rather loud 'THUMP'.

"Watch where you shove your friends Annie!" Ciara shouted. Annie rolled her eyes and put her ear up to the center of the wall right above the yellow lamp. She leaned in closer to get a clearer depiction of what the boys in the room next to them were saying.

"This'll be a fun trip," Ciara grumbled while staring at Annie, who at this point was so determined to figure out what was being said on the other side. She had thrown her whole body against the wall.

Their entire 8th grade class had gone on a trip to Williamsburg, Virginia. After a long day of walking and riding a bus for six hours, you better believe the class was tired, or so the teachers thought. The teenagers and Katie went back to their assigned rooms, Amelia, Anna, Sarah, and Nerys in one, Michael, Jasanvir, and PK in another, Katie, Ciara, and Annie in the room we are discussing now, and Paul, Sean, and Collin in the room Annie was so desperate to listen into. Annie continued to press against the wall hoping to hear the slightest audible or muffled noise that would allow their gossip session to start.

In the other room ...

"Do you think Annie and Katie are trying to eavesdrop on us?" Paul said pressing himself against the wall.

"No dip, Sherlock," Sean said in a sarcastic tone, "I thought they were watching Adventure Time."

"Shut up, Sean!" Paul shouted. Collin turned off the television and walked over towards the wall. He flicked Paul's back, startling him.

"Well, maybe you could listen better, now that the TV's off," Collin said informing Paul.

Paul took out his music box that he had gotten from the gift shop they went to earlier. He stared at Collin who softly shook his head yes. Paul knew what to do. He pressed the music box against the wall and began twirling the handle allowing a soft tune to vibrate through the wall.

In Annie's room ...

"Oh my god, do you hear that?" Annie screamed as she jumped back from the wall. One by one, Katie and Ciara put their ears against the wall hearing the music box play ever so softly.

"What the heck is that?" Ciara asked.

"A music box?" Katie assumed.

"Wait!" Annie paused, "if we can hear that, then they can hear us."

A creepy smirk, or grin, or both (too creepy to tell) shot across Annie's face as she leaned back to the wall to hear more, only this time, there wasn't any music coming through, just voices.

In Paul's room ...

"Let's face it! They can't hear us," Paul announced sadly, "and to think, SHE would've heard me."

"Who's this SHE person, Paul?" Collin questioned.

"Is Paully Wally in Wuv?" Sean teased.

"Yeah," Paul responded, "I am in love. I'm in love with Annie."


	2. Chapter 2: Professor Adventure Time

Sean and Collin's mouth literally

dropped to the floor is shock. It took about three and a half minutes for them to actually move and when they did ... they laughed. They laughed so hard, Sean peed his pants ... A LOT.

"C'mon guys. It's not funny. I'm being serious," Paul told them, but the laughter continued, for a while.

In Annie's room ...

Annie backed away from the wall in shock. She knew that she heard what she thought that she heard, but she never thought she would hear it from Paul. Annie backed up so far she hit the adjacent wall and slowly slid down to the ground (you know like in those Lindsay Lohan movies). She curled into a ball and just sat there.

"Annie, are you okay?" Katie gently asked while approaching Annie ever so slowly.

Step by step, inch-by-inch, Katie was walking towards Annie. When she arrived at her curled up friend, she kneeled down so the two would be at eye level.

"What did you hear?" Annie looked up at Katie in such a way that Katie knew what was up. She knew what had happened. She knew what Paul had said.

In Paul's room ...

The laughter continued. Paul sat watching them, Collin and Sean, just laughing. I have to say a good twenty minutes went by before they stopped, or was it twenty seconds? Ah, who cares.

Anyway, after the laughter and pants-peeing ceased, Sean stood up and walked over to Paul, his pants as soaked as can be.

"You and Annie?" Sean teased, "Paul are you okay? You know Annie's never gonna like you, right?"

Paul rolled his eyes, "Hey, you never know."

"Oh, I actually do know. Right now, you're talking to Professor Adventure Time. The BEST professor ever! And Professor Adventure Time only gives the truth to people like you."

"Like what?"

"McDonalds-loving-french fry-eating-donut-devouring YOUs."

"Okay Sean, that was mean," Collin said while getting up from the floor after his laugh session.

"That's PROFESSOR ADVENTURE TIME TO YOU!"

"Okay then," Collin said, "Paul? I think that what Sean ..."

"PROFESSOR ADVENTURE TIME!"

"I don't care, I think what Sean's trying to say is that you and Annie aren't really the best fit for a couple, I mean, it's just too … weird?"

"Oh, okay, I get it," Paul said trying not to cry (ISNT HE SENSITIVE), "It's late, I think we should go to bed."

"Yeah I guess so," Collin agreed.

The boys jumped into their beds, Sean alone, and Collin and Paul sharing. Collin couldn't sleep. After seeing how outward Paul was with his love of his life, Collin didn't want to be a wuss. He wanted to be a man.

"Hey, Paul?" Collin asked while staring at the ceiling.

"Yeah, bro?" Paul replied.

"I love Katie."

"I know Collin."

"How long have you known."

"Collin ... we've always known."

"We?" Collin asked himself, "What do ya mean by ... and he's asleep. Of course."

Back in Annie's room ...

Katie helped Annie get up on her feet as they both walked over to the bed they were sharing. Annie sat down, still in shock. After a long while, Annie finally talked.

"Paul loves me," Annie repeated monotonously, "He said he loves me."

Ciara's jaw dropped in shock after those words left Annie's mouth. There was a rather long and awkward silence throughout the entire room. No one talked. No one sneezed. No one even moved. They all just sat there, in silence, waiting for Annie to say something. Several minutes later, Annie began to speak.

"Why me?" she asked still trying to process what had just happened.

"So ... what about you?" Ciara asked quietly.

"What about me?"Annie turned to Ciara with a frantic look on her face almost as if she were about to have a mental breakdown.

"How do you feel about Paul ... If you feel anything for him?"

"I don't know ... I mean ... well ... never mind. I mean c'mon! We're in 8th grade! We shouldn't be discussing stuff like this until at least high school. Right?" Ciara and Katie nodded, once at Annie and then again at each other.

Just like in the other room, the idea came up that they should all go to bed since it was one o'clock in the morning. Ciara wanted her own bed, so that meant that Annie and Katie were going to be sharing. Katie was trying to make eye contact with Annie, so the two could start a conversation, but Annie turned away from Katie, to face the window.

Once Katie was asleep, Annie snuck out of bed and quietly slipped through the door without anyone noticing. She tiptoed a few feet to the left to the door of Paul's room. Annie went to knock on the door, but then realized the door was creaked open.

She snuck inside and gently closed the door. She slowly walked over to Paul and flicked his head. Before he could scream 'Ow', Annie covered his mouth with her rather large hand and mouthed the words: We need to talk.

Annie signaled Paul to come into the bathroom. Paul emerged from beneath the covers and followed Annie. Annie didn't turn around until both her and Paul were inside the bathroom and the door was locked.

She heard Paul flip the lock, so Annie turned around to speak with him, but instead found herself admiring something COMPLETELY different.


	3. Chapter 3: The Paul-Kind

Paul was shirtless, but only in a Paul-Kind and with this, Annie became enthralled.

His chubby portions made up for Annie's dwarf-like stature. They completed each other, but Annie didn't come to stare at a shirtless chubby man. She came to talk to Paul. He's not man. He's a cat. JK.

Annie's jaw dropped as she scanned his Paul-like bod. His belly hung out of his pants emphasizing his 'pauliness'. Annie had to get a hold of herself, but there was too much 'pauliness' for her to handle. The silence broke when Paul finally asked one simple question.

"Annie, what's up?"

These three words made Annie heart melt into the floor. Maybe she did like Paul. Maybe she even LOVED him.

"Annie are you okay?" Paul asked tilting his head to the side. His body jiggling.

"What?" Annie said as she came back to her senses, "Oh, right! What's up! Yeah, we need to talk."

"I know ... that's why we're in a bathroom," he said as he slowly stepped closer to Annie.

"Well, I ... anyway, I ... uh ... was kind of ... eavesdropping on you and, um, I heard what you were saying to Collin and Sean."

"What did I say?"

"That you were in love with me," Annie said ever so quietly, "Now, is that true or were you just bluffing?"

Paul walked to the toilet and closed the seat top as he sat down on it so Annie and him would be at eye level. He stared at Annie and Annie stared at him. The tension was broken by a knocking on the door. It was Sean.

"C'mon man! Move your bowls! I gotta pee!"

Sean shouted as his knocks became more vigorous. Annie's heart began to beat even faster than before. She was about to be discovered.

"Hide in the shower and close the curtain," Paul whispered into Annie's ear, "I'll be back right after."

Annie nodded and hid in the shower as Paul flushed the empty toilet. He pretended to wash his hands and opened the door.

"Bathroom's all yours!" Paul exclaimed as he paraded out the bathroom.

Sean ran in and shut the door. Annie peaked through the curtain to watch for when Sean would finally leave.

"Finally! We can be alone!" Sean exclaimed.

Annie's heart began to race even faster than before. She knew Sean had figured her out. She just knew it.

"Just you and me, Annie!" Sean said.

Annie backed away from the curtain as she hears footsteps approach the shower. She curled up in the left hand corner of the shower and shivered in fear. The footsteps stopped and so did Annie's heart. It was over. Sean found her. Then, something strange happened.

Annie heard the sound of Sean sitting down on the floor. A breath of relief escaped Annie as she released all tension from her body. Once again, Annie leaned up to the shower curtain and watched from the small open area. Sean was talking to a picture. A picture. Annie squinted for a closer look. She noticed a very familiar face on the photo. It was her! Sean was staring at a picture of her! Wait! Where did Sean get a picture of Annie?

Annie's eyes widened after looking at Sean holding the picture. I can't exactly say what Sean did with the picture because it can be described as an act of 'profanity' or 'cruel to human eyes'. All that I can say is, I didn't know a picture could do those things. End of discussion.

Eventually Sean left the room and Annie was left to wait for Paul's return. She heard the door open and pulled the curtain fully-ajar, to see who it was, but to her surprise ... it wasn't Paul.


	4. Chapter 4: An Interesting Discussion

"Annie?" Collin asked with a confused look on his face, "Why are you in my shower?"

"Cuz' I am ... SLEEPWALKING ... om nom nom nom. Ooh! I am sleepwalking! Ooh!" Annie quickly responded as she thought of the first thing that came to mind.

"C'mon Annie. Spill the beans."

"What beans?! I don't even like beans!" Collin rolled his eyes and stared down Annie making a deal with her.

"Let's just say you were never here. And if you were I wouldn't know."

"Thanks Collin. You're a real ...," Annie said as she was cut off by Collin's interruption.

"Shh! Remember, you're NOT here," Collin reminded her as Annie nodded at him.

Collin left the bathroom. Annie slid down the wall in disappointment. She knew Paul wasn't coming. She just knew it. Annie took a quick glance at her wristwatch, noticing the time. It was 2:30 AM. After realizing how late it was, Annie decided to spend the night. Alone. In a shower.

She walked over to the toilet where she sat down on top of the seat. Annie turned to the area where the toilet paper lay and turned the roll a few times. Annie sighed as she tugged at the end of the long strip of toilet paper until it came off.

Once she ripped it off, she rolled the paper in her hand to make a sort of cushion for herself to lay upon. Annie stepped back into the shower, laid down the rolled up paper, and ever so gently put her head on top of the toilet paper. She closed her eyes and began to sleep.

It must have been about two hours later when Paul had walked in, this time wearing a shirt. He stood at the door watching Annie sleep for about a minute or so and then he kneeled beside her.

"Annie?" Paul asked while he gently shook her. She would wake up.

"Annie?" Paul asked again, this time getting a bit more frustrated.

He thought for a moment, and then a lightbulb appeared above his head (literally. There was a hole in the ceiling and the room above him dropped a lightbulb).

Anway, he took off his right sock and waved it in front of Annie's nose. Her nose crunched as she smelled that horrible odor. Annie immediately woke up.

"What the —," Annie said as Paul covered her mouth with his big hands.

Paul took his free hand and held up his index finger to his mouth making a reassuring signal for Annie to be quiet.

He helped Annie up from the shower floor and waved a hand toward himself while he quietly mouthed the words, "Come with me."

Annie did as Paul asked and followed him. Paul led Annie out of his hotel room and into a room with two machines: a vending machine and an ice machine. Paul reached into his pocket and pulled out a dollar. Annie remained quiet as Paul put his dollar in the insertion hole and got two packs of gummy bears.

He handed Annie one of the packs. The two chowed down on their snacks for five minutes (and what a LONG five minutes it was). It was quiet. Too quiet. Paul needed to break the silence.

"Annie ... I love you," he gently whispered. Annie stood there, gawking.

She had heard Paul say this once before, but never would she have thought that Paul would say this to her directly. Annie couldn't speak back. Well, she tried, but as soon as she opened her mouth ... nothing came out. It was just a puff of air.

The two stood, just simply staring at each other ... in silence (very much like before). Annie wanted to say something back, but she couldn't. She was too awestrucken.

"Annie," Paul said to her in a hushed tone, "I've been meaning to tell you this for a while. This past summer, when we went to camp together, that entire experience ... I realized ... I love you Annie! I love you! I love how you always pull your hair back and I love how you crunch your nose when your mad! And I just … I love you Annie."

"I think ... I ... I ... I love you, too, Paul," Annie finally said back.

She stepped closer to him as he did the same to her. They both leaned in and Annie found herself doing the unthinkable. Annie was kissing Paul.


	5. Chapter 5: Katie Gets Involved

"OMG! You did what!" Katie screamed. She started jumping up and down.

"Kate, calm down. It's not that big of a deal," Annie said reassuring her.

She put her hands on Katie's shoulders, slowing her jumpy enthusiatic attittude. Katie stopped jumping.

"You freakin' kissed Paul! You two KISSED! Right there! K-I-S-S-I-N-G! OMG! OMG! OMG! OMG!" Katie spat out of her mouth extremely quickly.

Annie rolled her eyes and started giggling as she sat down on the bed.

"I always knew that you two would end up together," Ciara said in a 'smart alec' type of way. Katie started laughing.

"You know what this means, right Annie?" Katie had asked in a very Sean-like fashion.

"Oh god ...," Ciara said assuring Annie that what Katie was about to say was completely and utterly crazy.

"YOU AND PAULIO ARE DATING!" Katie screamed at the top of her lungs.  
Annie told Katie to shut up and began to speak to her more.

"Okay, just because people kiss ... doesn't mean they're dating," Annie told Katie, "and I don't want you to meddle. AT ALL. If Paul and I are meant to be, then things will progress in a timely manner."

"Wow ... stop using such BIG words. Where'd you get that, Cosmopolitan?" Katie asked.

"No ... I got it on page 23 of Seventeen," Annie answered.

Katie shrugged her shoulders and sat down on the bed. She grabbed her phone off the wooden bedside table and started texting up a storm. Her thumbs were moving faster than humanly possible.

50 text messages a minute ... and she spent three minutes talking to five different people. You do the math.

Annie walked over to Katie to see who she was talking to. She leaned over Katie's shoulder and found herself unable to see Katie's phone. The reason why? Katie turned off her phone and changed her passcode.

"C'mon Kate," Annie whined, "who were you txting? I wanna know!"

"You'll see," Katie responded in a very maniacal way, "You'll see."

Annie shoved Katie towards the wall as Katie dropped her phone. Annie picked it up and typed in the password. It was locked. Annie sighed and typed in another password. It was STILL locked.

"You changed your password!?" Annie asked in a rather loud tone.

Katie nodded and smiled deviously. Annie got REAL angry and I can't say that I blame her. She really wanted to know what Katie had texted all those people. Annie just sat there, on the edge of the bed, staring at Katie as if she were about to kill her.

(Don't worry! It was nothing personal ... I mean ... Katie ONLY refused to tell her BEST FRIEND about something ... I don't think that it's big deal ... I mean ... it's not like she texted everyone in the class ... or did she?)

Anyway, after a short two seconds, someone finally spoke.

"This is going to be a LONG trip," Ciara finally said, even though she continued to look at her book.


	6. Chapter 6: The Next Day (Part 1)

Oh god ... don't even get me started. Let me explain the day in a very short fashion ... walking, Walking, and WALKING.

But this was my point of view. Let's put everything in a ... DIFFERENT perspective.

~Katie's Pov~

Annie and Paulio are so perfect for each other. I mean look at them, walking so far away from each other. It's OBVIOUS that they are just trying to hide their love.

Jeez! This is a lot of walking! I hate walking. And this tour guide! He's sooo boring. Blah, blah, blah! This is a school TRIP! It's supposed to be FUN!

Ooh! Look! PK, Nerys, and Amelia are laughing at Sean!

Instagram dat' joint!

Oh look it's Ciara and Michael! So cute!

Instagram dat' joint!

You know what? i think I should ask Paulio about what happened last night. I walk over to Paulio, but he sees me out of the corner of his eye and starts to walk faster. Figures. I start running towards him.

"Paulio!" I scream. Everyone stares at me. Whatever.

"What Katie?" Paulio asks in an annoying way.

"What do ya' mean, what?" I say, "You makeout with my best friend, tell her you love her, and all you can say is, WHAT?"

Now, it's time to play good cop, bad cop.

I tell Paulio to hold in a second and I run toward Sarah and grab her shoulder. I quickly inform her on what was happening and that I want to be the bad cop.

I return to Paulio and start up the conversation again.

"So, Paulio ... where were you -," I ask him befote being rudely interrupted. 'cough' 'cough' Sarah!

"Answer the question! Answer the question! You wouldn't want something to happen to your mother now, would you!?" Sarah screams at Paulio.

"Sarah! I thought that I was playing the bad cop," I tell her.

"I ain't gonna tell you one more time," she says, this time COMPLETELY ignoring me, "Answer the question! Answer the question!"

Oh brother, this is going to be a LONG day ...


End file.
